Feliz día de san Valentín, Annita
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Feliz dia de san valentin, Annita. Un one-shot YohxAnna. espero y que les guste. Dedicado por lo del 14 de febrero, jeje. Pasen a leerlo y comenten *-* Espero al menos un review


**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero y bien. Aquí les presento mi segundo fic, otro one-shot. Espero y sea de su agrado *-***

**_Shaman King no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes aquí utilizados, los utilice para crear un pequeño fic._**

**No los distraigo mas, aquí está el Fic.**

* * *

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN ANNITA**

-¡A POR DIOS, ES DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!- casi muero de un infarto al saberlo… ¿Cómo diablos lo había olvidado?

-Si yoh, es mañana, entonces… ¿Qué le compraste a Anna?- escuche de nuevo la pregunta por parte de Ren. ¿Que no ve que ni siquiera sabía que era mañana?

-Ren, todavía no compro nada. ¡AH! ¡Estoy muerto, estoy muerto!- repetía mientras Ren solo me veía con cara de "no tienes remedio".

-Pues… improvisa- me dijo simple y cortante. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –Solo hazlo ya, con Anna, no se sabe lo que pasara- dijo esto y salió de ahí.

¡AH, DIOS! ¿Por qué me torturas así, con una mente tan tonta? No, el no tiene la culpa. Pero de pensar en que vuelva a pasar lo de hace un año… me da escalofríos…

_-Yoh ¿Qué me compraste para san Valentín?- me pregunto seria, con esos ojos de color negro que me encanta… un minuto ¿¡DIJO DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!?_

_-¿C-como dijiste Annita?- me matara, estoy seguro. ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!_

_-Que que me compraste para san Valentín- no, si escuche bien. Empezare a hacer mi testamento._

_-Pues…- improvisa Yoh, improvisa –Mmmmm... Es una sorpresa-si, sobreviviré por las próximas horas._

_-¿Sorpresa?... solo espero y sea buena- dicho esto salió de la habitación. Yo, 2 segundos después, Salí corriendo de la pensión en busca de un "buen regalo" para Anna. Busque por toda la ciudad. Todo saturado. Está bien, moriré._

_Llame a Manta para ver si me podía ayudar._

_-Lo siento Yoh, pero no te puedo ayudar- escuche la voz de Manta a través del teléfono. ¡No! Eso es malo._

_-Gracias Manta, de todos modos- suspire._

_-Lo siento amigo, pero, ¿Por qué se te olvido?- ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso?_

_-Después te explico Manta, adiós- dije, con pesadez._

_-Adiós Yoh, cuídate- después de eso, colgó. Suspire con pesadez. Esto es malo. Si n o le regalo nada a Anna me matara, o peor que eso… da escalofríos de solo pensarlo._

_De todas maneras, será mejor regresar a la pensión, no encontrare nada. Llegue, temí por mi vida. Entre, rece a los grandes espíritus por mi alma. Cerré la puerta, empecé a hacer mi testamento. Subí las escaleras, me retractaba. Entre a mi habitación, la vi a ella ahí… y quería salir corriendo._

_-Hola Yoh- me saludo de una manera tan dulce que… da miedo, no miedo no, PANICO._

_-Hola Annita- tenía que actuar natural._

_-¿Y mi regalo?- los extrañare a todos, en verdad._

_-¿Tu regalo? Ah sí, tu regalo- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Veamos, ah, ¿Qué hago?- ya te dije que es una sorpresa- espero y mi tumba no sea tan mala._

_-Ah, Yoh- ¿suspiro? No esto está mal –Feliz día de san Valentín, Yoh- me dio una cajita pequeñita envuelta en una envoltura de corazones rojos, y un moño Rosa._

_-Gracias A…- al agradecerle, ella salió de mi habitación. Me senté en mi futón, abrí mi regalo y que sorpresa me lleve. Era el nuevo disco de Bob Soul. El más reciente. Me sentí basura en ese instante. Suspire. Deje el disco a un lado de mis audífonos, y me prometí que el siguiente año, el regalo seria espectacular._

_Después me quede dormido._

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue que pase como 2 días en el hospital por dos razones: 1-. El entrenamiento "especial" de Anna y 2-. Los golpes de Anna. Aunque, también estaba la idea de que se vuelva a decepcionar de mi. No lo quiero.

Suspire con pesadez. ¡Diablos! Salí corriendo de nuevo de la pensión. Me odio. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar esta fecha? Busque en cada puesto, en cada tienda, en cada comercio y nada. No encontré nada. Lo que encontraba, estaba seguro de que a Anna ni le iba a gustar.

Resignado, decidí regresar a la pensión. Al regresar me percate de una vitrina… en ese momento, encontré el regalo perfecto. No entiendo como no se me había ocurrido antes. Pase a pedirlo. La señorita me mostro mas, pero me decidí por el del mostrador. Le pedí de favor que le pusiera un pequeño moño de color rojo.

-Espero y a su novia le guste- me dijo la señorita atrás del mostrador.

-Jijijiji, yo también espero eso- le sonreí y me despedí. Salí corriendo de ahí y fui directo a la pensión.

A llegar a la pensión estaba vacía y demasiado silenciosa. Es raro, ye que todos mis amigos y mi hermano gemelo estaban hospedados aquí. Pase a la cocina a servirme un poco de jugo de naranja. Al meter de nuevo el jugo en el refrigerador, vi una notita… está bien, vi 4 notitas pegadas en él. TODAS decían:

"_**Yoh, salimos a cenar por lo del 14. Ojala y te la pases bien con Anna."**_

Francamente, me sorprenden. Me lleve mi vaso a mi habitación. Al llegar a él, me encontré con Anna en el camino. Ella creo que bajaba a la cocina, ya que iba al sentido contrario que yo.

-Hola Yoh ¿llegaste por fin?- Anna siempre será fría.

-Hola Annita. Si llegue hace unos minutos, Jijijiji- dije. Debo admitirlo, verla a la luz de la luna, con solo su pijama puesta, se veía hermosa.

-Que bien… oye, mañana que es día de san Valentín, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?- ¿Anna, preguntando ese tipo de cosas? Wow ¿Qué seguía? ¿Vacas voladoras?

-Eh… si me gustaría. Me parece perfecto, Jijijiji-

-Bien…- me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa –Mañana, quiero que estés listo a las 7:00 p.m. en punto ¿entendiste?- asentí rápidamente. Con eso, se fue directamente hacia las escaleras –Buenas noches, Yoh- la oigo decir mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, Annita- le dije. ¡Wow! Al parecer, el día de mañana, me la pasare bien; saldré a cenar con Annita a un restaurante, y le daré el mejor regalo de su vida. Si, nada puede fallar.

A la mañana siguiente, el día paso normal; hice el desayuno, me fui a entrenar, me di una ducha después del entrenamiento, Anna se enojo porque no había lavado los platos del desayuno, tuve que lavar los platos y hacer el aseo de la casa… si, nada fuera de lo normal. Al llegar la noche, me prepare con esmero, me di una ducha rápida, y me puse una camisa blanca fajada, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de esos para traje. También un saco de color negro, por si hacia frio en la noche.

La espere por 5 minutos, ya que había bajado a las 6:55 p.m. no me di cuenta. Al verla bajar… me quede embobado. Traía un vestido rojo, aglobado y corto, con unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto, rojos con negro, su cabello recogido con una flor en el roja y un bolso negro. Sin maquillaje, totalmente natural.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- me pregunto viéndome con sus ojos negros… creo que solo logre asentir, no podía emitir palabra. Ella me jalo del brazo y nos dirigimos al auto que, cabe destacar, me regalo Manta en mi cumpleaños. Que regalo ¿no?

Conduje, y conduje, y conduje hasta llegar a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Me estacione en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Me sorprendió de que, a pesar de que era pequeño, es de la más alta calidad. Entramos y me sorprendí… el lugar era hermoso; el tapete de la entrada, el tapizado, la decoración… todo.

-Buenas noches, ¿Tienen alguna reservación?-nos pregunto el portero que vestía tan elegantemente que… no sé cómo describirlo.

-Buenas noches. Si, está a nombre de Yoh Asakura- ¿a mi nombre? ¿Cuándo hice la reservación o que?

-Permítanme…- dijo mientras revisaba sus listas de reservaciones –Si, aquí están. Por favor síganme- dicho esto, empezó a caminar. Anna, de nuevo, me jalo del brazo para que empezara a caminar. Llegamos a la mejor mesa de todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo, el restaurante. Me sorprendí tanto, que sentí como mi quijada cayó al suelo.

La mesa estaba con un mantel blanco con adornos rojos, los platos y cubiertos estaban listos y bien acomodados, tenía un candelabro de 3 velas encendidas. Además, de que estaba en la a un lado de la ventana. Tenía la mejor vista de toda la ciudad.

-Siéntense, por favor- dijo el mesero, tomando la silla de Anna y recorriéndola para que ella se pudiera sentar, otro mesero hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cuando los meseros se fueron, mire a Anna, preguntándole cómo fue que había pagado todo esto.

-Solo agradécele a Ren- me dijo algo feliz, creo –si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiera pagado todo esto- ¿Ren haciendo estos favores? No lo creo –Además de que me debe la reta de todo un mes, ya me lo pago con esto- ya salió el peine –Yo solo le dije que me pagara el restaurante y la reservación, no tenía planeado lo de la mesa- en su mirar, se denotaba un poco de sorpresa y agradecimiento.

-Pues, en ese caso, después hay que agradecerle lo de la mesa, Jijijiji- le dije. Ella me miro y asintió, estando de acuerdo con migo.

-Tal vez otro día- me dijo en respuesta. Después, llego un mesero con las cartas, las vimos y pedimos lo que íbamos a comer, las bebidas y los postres. El mesero anotaba rápidamente nuestras órdenes.

-En unos minutos les traeré sus órdenes, con su permiso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondimos al mismo tiempo. En eso se retiro. Hubo un rato de silencio, no incomodo, ya que era común entre nosotros, pero fue roto por Anna.

-Bien Yoh, lo diré, este es mi regalo de san Valentín- sabía que estaba escogiendo las palabras correctas para hablar –Solo espero que mi regalo te haya gustado- me dijo con una sonrisa CASI invisible.

-Jijijiji, claro que si, Annita- le dije sonriendo como siempre- ahora, también espero que mi regalo sea de tu agrado- me miro con curiosidad –Pero, te lo daré mas al rato ¿sí?- dije finalmente, ella solo asintió.

El mesero llego con nuestras órdenes y bebidas listas, se veía tan delicioso, que creo y ya estaba babeando por la comida. Me gane una mirada desaprobatoria, y un golpe, por parte de Anna. El mesero, solo reía nerviosamente por la escena.

Empezamos a comer, hablamos de cosas sin importancia, nos dieron nuestro postre, y todo lo demás. Al terminar Anna se acerco al mesero, preguntando algo que me dejo helado: La Cuenta.

-No se preocupe señorita, ya está todo pagado- ante esta respuesta, Anna quedo sorprendida, y yo, creo y reviví.

-O.k., gracias- dijo Anna, recuperando su compostura – Vámonos Yoh- y, por tercera vez en el día, me jalo del brazo, llevándome al auto. Creo que me quedare sin brazo si me sigue jalando con esa fuerza que tiene, y se le caracteriza.

-Bien Yoh, vámonos- me dijo subiendo al auto. La mire, pero me acorde inmediatamente de su regalo.

-Está bien Anna- dije –Pero, primero vamos a darte tu regalo- Sonreí y encendí el auto. Anna me miro con cara de habla ya o te matare –Ya verás de que se trata- y empezó a conducir. Ella suspiro y simple y sencillamente, se acomodo para el viaje.

-Ya llegamos- después de 5 minutos de conducir, dije con una sonrisa de nerviosismo y felicidad. Ella al bajar, vi que quedo maravillada por el lugar: los arboles se veían relucir por la luz de la luna, el lago de ese lugar, brillaba reluciente, reflejaba la luna en el, las luciérnagas que brillaban esta noche, daban un toque elegante. Era un lugar maravilloso y encantador.

-Yoh, este lugar es… hermoso- me dijo con una mirada ensoñada y feliz, que hace mucho tiempo no veía -¿a que venimos?- me pregunto feliz, ya no lo podía negar.

-Jijijiji, no comas ansias Annita- le dije, esperando una mirada única de ella, pero nunca llego –Mira, ya llegamos- dije señalando el lugar enfrente de mí.

-¿A una torre inanimada?- me pregunto dudosa de que era ahí.

-Si- dije seguro de mi mismo –Mira- volví a señalar a ese mismo punto -¡AHORA!- grite a la nada de la cual me gane una mirada de Anna diciendo "ya te volviste loco". Ella volvió a mirar enfrente y quedo maravillada con lo que sucedió: en esa torre inanimada, encendieron muchos fuegos artificiales de muchos colores, formando una frase que después yo repetí.

Tome de la mano a Anna, me hinque y le pregunte –Annita, se que estamos comprometidos, pero, no se me haría correcto casarnos sin antes preguntarte; Anna Kyoyama, ¿Te casarías con migo?- la mire sacando una cajita roja y abriéndola, mostrando un anillo con una gema de color rojo y blanco vivo.

Ella, no aguanto más y empezó a llorar de la emoción. Me puse de pie y le coloque el anillo cuidadosamente –Si Yoh Asakura, si me quiero casar contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa poco vista en ella, llena de emoción y felicidad. Yo la abrase fuertemente y empecé a dar vueltas en el aire. Al bajarle la mire por unos segundos y después le di un beso lleno de amor, agradecimiento y felicidad. Ella me correspondió felizmente. Después nos separamos y nos miramos de nuevo.

-Te amo- me dijo con una sonrisa mi Annita. Yo sonreí.

-También te amo- le conteste feliz. Le volví a besar tiernamente abrazándola por la cintura. Ella empezó a subir sus brazos, hasta abrasarme por el cuello y así lograr profundizar el beso. Después de unos minutos, nos separamos por falte de aire, juntando nuestras frentes.

-Yoh ¿y si volvemos? Empezó a hacer frio- me pregunto sonriéndome todavía. Yo reí, tome de su mano y la empecé a conducir al auto para regresar a casa. Le abrí la puerta y ella subió. Yo corrí al otro lado para empezar a conducir de regreso.

En el camino de regreso, ella tomo de mi mano y se recargo en mi hombro, quedando poco a poco dormida.

-Yoh, ¿A que o a quienes la gritaste para que encendieran los fuegos artificiales en esa torre?- yo, empalidecí inmediatamente al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Jijijiji, Annita, déjalo en misterio ¿sí?- pregunte nervioso, ella solo me sonrió para despues quedar dormida en mi hombro.

Yo solo me empecé a recordar de que mañana en la mañana, pasaría por mi espíritu acompañante y por los espíritus acompañantes de mis amigos que me ayudaron para que así no me maten y salga vivo de esto. Jijijiji, será mañana un día largo…

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** **Jeje, espero y les haya gustado. Gracias por pasarlo a leer, cuídense y ¡Bye!**


End file.
